Why I dance the endless Waltz
by LadyKisaragi
Summary: *Updated* Upon his journey, Jack encouter a girl that has a connection with Aku as she confined to dance at club. The Samurai is determined to help her but she wants none...
1. Chapter One

Why I dance the Endless Waltz 

By: Lady Kisaragi

Chapter One 

So, here he was again.  Wandering from place to place hoping to find what he was searching for.  The path that will lead him hopefully led to Aku.  He knew that someday he will return to the past and he would also defeat Aku and destroy his manipulative control and power he had over the innocent people that dare not oppose him.  Yes, they will all be free someday…along with his parents.  Wooden sandals clattered against the ground and crunched the small patches of grass under then.  There were some trees, though not many.  Nearly all of them looked like they were going to die well that's not too surprising since Aku has control of this place.  But it was a peaceful place.  Calm, quiet, and also held some serene to it surprisingly.  Jack looked up at the bluish-gray sky, a few clouds clouding up the sky a little, not much though.  He sat down on the ground and leaned back against a tree.  He breathing in and then exhaling deeply.

"Ah…" He gave a happy sigh or relief as he took in some of the perfumes of a few flowers that were around.  For just this moment, he could relax and enjoy a moment of peace to himself.  He's been exhausted lately from his journey.  Everyday it seems that there is no end to trouble being caused, but not today.  He tipped his straw hat forward, it overshadowing his eyes.  He folded his arms across his chest and gave a tired yawn.  Eyes closed slowly as the samurai fell into a deep sleep.

An hour or so passed now, as he stirred in his sleep.  A gust of wind then gushed by quickly; the trees swayed back as the wind blew against them.  The samurai's hat then flew off his head and into the air, the wind toying with it and then carrying it with it.  Jack could feel that item off his head missing now.  He opened his eyes and then looked up to see his straw hat being carried off by the wind.  Jack stood up quickly and then ran after his hat that he was very fond of.  He grew a bit frustrated at this as he kept running after his hat.  It then disappeared over the treetops where he couldn't see it now.  He groaned and then looked about before he jumped on the nearest tree onto a branch.  He then bounded from branch to branch and tree-to-tree trying not to lose track of his hat.  Unfortunately, he still couldn't see it.  He frowned a bit in some disappointment and shook his head,  "I suppose it is gone now…" He said to himself as he jumped down out of the tree and nimbly onto the ground.  

A sound…

He looked around as his sensitive ears picked up an unusual sound.  He made his way pass a few dead trees and bushes.  The search was short as he came to the source of the sound.  He came to an opened area that had a small waterfall and patches of grass around it.  The water was crystal-clear and looked very serene too.  Though he didn't look at the water for very long as his eyes fell upon a figure moving about.  Upon closer inspection he could see that it was a young woman.  She was dressed dark gray tube top and a pair of black shorts that were cut.  Her skin was a dark tan color and over in scars and her flowing wild hair was a shimmering ebony color, almost about the same color as his, and yet strange enough a portion of it was blue.

"What is she doing?"

He pondered for a moment as he continued watching her; her moves were graceful and expressed strong emotions also.  Her leg extended up and above her head stiffly and then bent forward.  In a way she looked like she was fighting, but that couldn't be right, but what else could she be doing?  His eyes fell upon what looked like metal shackles around her wrists that bonded together.  The woman huffed and then fell down her knees and her head dropping back with her hair hanging down.  He wasn't sure that he should intrude on her but he then noticed a straw hat rolling on the ground towards her and then falling down, he then spoke out forgetting that he was trying to keep a low profile, "My hat."

The girl then lifted her head up and then looked around, "Who's there!?"

"I am."

Jack emerged from his place behind a tree and came into the opening.  His hands at his eyes as he did not approach the girl yet, so he would not frighten.  He then bowed apologetically to her, "Forgive me.  I didn't mean to intrude upon you.  But I have been searching for my hat and…" The young woman picked up the well-crafted straw hat and then held it up to him.  The samurai just looked down at her for a moment, mostly at her eyes; they were a dark brown.  They looked so empty.  He could only see the emotions of pain and sorrow.  But why would such a woman be feeling such a way?

"Well…?  Are you waiting for a invitation or are you going to take it already?"  She said, not showing too much sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh!  I'm terribly sorry."  He said as he took his hat, "Thank you."

She stood up the bonds locking her wrists securely together.  She only gave a nod before she turned around and started to leave.

"Wait!  Could you tell me where the nearest town or city could be?  I am on a journey…" He said.  The girl stopped for a moment and then shook her head.

"The only city not too far from here is Jargon and trust me…you don't want to go there…I would know." She said with warning.

"Then perhaps there I will find the answers to my questions." Jack said.

She turned her head, her brown eyes focusing on him as he spoke those words, "Is that right?"

"Yes.  But I would like to ask you a question.  Why are you wearing those?" He motioned to the bonds around her wrists.

_I can't tell him could I…?_

She shook her head, it hurting a little.  She needed to take her leave before they came.  Turning to him she started to speak, "I must…"

Silence.

She stopped speaking immediately as there were loud noises being heard in the distance.  Smokes of dust emerged up into the air as the sounds of loud engines and motors roared.  The scent of sulfur and gas lingered in the air, which started to pollute the air with its fowl scent.  She groaned in disgust and shook her head, "Great…they found me again."

The samurai looked at the girl as she looked worried, "What is it?  Who is 'they'?  And what do they want with you?  If you are in trouble I do not mind fending them off if they mean you harm…"

She blinked in surprise; she didn't expect him to say anything like that.  She looked down at her wrists and clutched her hands into fists, "I…"

"There she is!"

Three large hyper jet motorbikes circled around them and then came to a halt.  A large well-built muscular creature stepped off of the bike.  It's skin a dark blue and hair pointed and yellow in a mohawk, it dressed in a leather vest and dusty brown pants with big black boots.  The other two were large metal robots; they both had words printed on their chest; one said **JI-20 and the other said ****GI-32.  One of them were gray and blue having just a censor on their face along with a antenna on their head; the other had black metal skin had some kind of blue mouth and one red censor for eye.  The muscular creature looked down at the girl and then laughed.**

"Scar, scar…you didn't think you could escape did you?" He said in a gruff tone

Scar?  The samurai looked at the girl and then at the bulky creature.  He assumed that would be her name.  Mostly likely because of the long scars that were on her arms and one under her eye.

"Oh no, I wouldn't' dream of doing that.  I just decided to take a nice walk out here while wearing these metal bonds." She said with sarcasm as she lifted her wrists up, "You moron.  What else would I be doing out here, Wheeler?  I'm sure as hell ain't picking flowers.  And my name is Scara."

Wheeler growled and then grabbed her bonded wrists and held her up five feet off the ground.  Her body dangled as held her suspended in the air face to face with her, he pulling a long LK-231 shooter.  It was a rusty red color and had dark squiggly handwriting on it…he pressed the cold metal top part of it under her chin and narrowed his eyes, "You're lucky Aku thinks very fond of you.  Or else I would take you out."

"Oh?  You mean you'll take me out to dinner then?  How sweet." She said, not showing any fear to the creature that was about four times her size.  He grinned and pulled his weapon back.

"Always have a smart mouth don't you?  Well let's see if we see some of that sarcasm tonight at the 'Chronic X'."  He said grinning ear to ear, bearing his sharp pearly fangs a few of them lined with gold.  The samurai stepped forward, he speaking up now, as they had not noticed him before.

"That is quite enough.  I suggest that you release this young woman at once." He said narrowing his eyes at Wheeler.

"And who might you be little man?  You trying to cause trouble?"  Wheeler said as he towered of Jack.

"Just leave.  I can take care of this.  And Wheeler just leave him alone, he's just a stranger." Scara said, as she was still being held.

"Stranger?  Oh, I see…you're giving private dances to strangers now huh? Hah, if I knew that you could have given me and the boys here one too."  He cackled in that obnoxious voice of his the others robots laughing along with him.  Scara gave a 'humph' and turned her head.  "You go for the weirdest guys…this one's wearing a dress!" He laughed again along with others.

"Yea boss, he just needs some make-up and he'll pass for a woman!" JI-20 said cackling.

The samurai wasn't amused or impressed by their comments.  He narrowed his eyes at them, he slowly drawing his sword from its sheath.  Holding it firmly in his hand as he spoke calmly, "I do not find your vulgar comments amusing or proper.  I shall give you one more chance to let the girl go or I will be forced to thrash you."

"Is that so little man?  And are you going to do that using that little butter knife of yours.  You know I could use that as a tooth pick." He grinned and then pointed his shooter at Jack, his finger pulling the trigger back on the shooter.  Beams of blue energy shot out from it and at the Samurai, who used his quick reflexes to jump out of the way.  Wheeler released the girl, she dropping on the ground with a thud.  He started to shoot viscously at him; Jack swiping his sword back and forth hitting the shots away.  GI and JI started to take their weapons out but the samurai jumped his body giving a quarter turn, his foot kicking their weapons out of their hands, unarming them.  He then set his sights on Wheeler as he started to shoot at him again, Jack jumping out of the way and started to bound off tree from tree...shots shooting bark and branches off the tree.  The samurai then bounded off one more tree doing a somersault and lifting his sword up high, he about to bring it down on Wheeler's head but he quickly stopped as he held the girl in front of him.  He jumped on the ground, his sword at his side, he growling at the cowardly creature.

"Hah, people like you are weak." He said.

"And creatures like you are cowardly." Jack said, in disgust.  "Why don't you fight me like a true warrior?"

"Don't bother…just forget about trying to save me!" She said, her expressing filled with seriousness and sorrow.  Jack looked at her he about to speak but was interrupted by the vulgar creature.

Wheeler smirked and then put the girl on the back of the motorbike, he getting on it himself, "You're boring me.  Hopefully we can finish this later.  Well come on you guys; we're heading back to Jargon.  There's going to be some fun tonight isn't that right!? Whooo!" He yelled out, his twisting the handle bar on the high-powered motorbike, it revving up violently.  It then sped off, along with his posse following in pursuit.  Scara's hair flowed back as she looked back at the samurai standing alone.  The motorbikes leaving a dusty trail along with tracks in the ground.  Jack didn't know why this girl was so vital to these disgusting creatures, but he did wonder what connection she could have with Aku.

_What could that girl have anything to do with Aku?_

Well, the only way to find out is to travel to Jargon.  It would be easy for him to find the city if he would just follow their tracks.  He holstered his blade in its sheath and then picked up his woven straw hat, dusting it off, and placed it on top of his head.  He then started to follow the fresh motor tracks, he journeying to the dark polluted of Jargon.  This city is filled with troublesome creatures, robots and other things.  Where nightmares can begin and dreams can be shattered.

TBC 

That ends this chapter.  First fic ever doing anything on Samurai Jack.  Lol, I thought it was going to be pretty lame.  Give me a review about this fic…I'll write more if I get a few reviews.


	2. Chapter Two

**__**

Why I dance the Endless Waltz

****

Chapter Two

He had been walking for a great bit of time now, as it had been three hours since he had encountered that group of vulgar creatures in the forest along with that young woman they had taken. It was nightfall and he had finally reached a city, perhaps the one that woman was taken off to and that she had mentioned before. Tall buildings stretched up, almost seeming to reach up to the sky if possible. There were different creatures and people of sorts wandering the streets. There were neon lights and such everywhere. More lights seem to be coming from the other side of the city, they flashing in the air wildly. Most everyone seemed to be heading in that direction for whatever event was happening over there. Though, he tried to ask them about it, but they seem to ignore them and keep going. His wooden sandals clattered against the sidewalk as he walked down it looking for someone that might be able to help him. It was then after awhile he found an old woman sitting in a rocking chair in front of a flower shop. The samurai would have never imagined such serene things would be in a city such as this. He walked over to her as she was rocking back and forth slowly, "Excuse madam, but perhaps you could tell me where I am and what event is occurring that everyone seems so excited about?" She didn't look up at him as she was looking down in her lap, with her hood over her head. "If you don't already, you are in Jargon. Most strangers that have ventured here only come here for one reason…" She said as she paused, as she ceased her rocking and coughed slightly. Jack looked at the woman curiously, "And what would that reason be?" Without speaking, she pointed her wrinkled, bony hand over to a wall that had graffiti all over it along with flyers on it. He walked over and looked at the flyers, a hand full of them were all the same. They read: **'Loud music, dancing, women, and drinking. All here in one place. CHRONIC X. Come tonight and bring your friends guys, as Scar is dancing tonight.'** There was then a picture of the girl that he had me in the forest in the middle of the flyer.

"I don't believe it. That's the same woman I had met earlier." He said astounded. The old woman started to rock her chair back and forth and gave a small hacking cough as she shook her head.

"I hope the gods have mercy on her soul. Poor girl. I'm surprised she managed to survive this long. Yes, she is stronger than I thought she was and she's still holding on strong…uh…" She coughed again, putting her hand over her mouth.

"You know of her?" The samurai asked, as he looked at the old woman. She nodded and folded her hands in her lap.

"Long ago, when she was younger. She used to come by this flower shop all the time and I would always give her a flower. Ah, she did love flowers. She was always love that one in particular." She said pointing over to the flower cart next to her and to a beautiful white flower, a lily. There only seemed to be just one of them though. He looked at it solemnly; he remembered his mother use to keep a vase of lilies almost everywhere in their home, along with other flowers. "So, what is your name stranger and what business do you have here? There are other places that have a more pleasant atmosphere." The old woman said as she looked up at him.

"I am on a journey to find my way back home, but first I have to find the fiend Aku that has enslaved my family along with others I have seen so far, as he was the one that has sent me to a different world from mine." He said.

The woman seemed to nod a little and rocked back and forth in her chair, "I see. So, you must be the famous Samurai Jack I have heard about and everyone else also. Yes, I know about this. If you want to find Aku he does tends to come here…" She said, getting the Samurai's attention now.

"He does? Tell me when and where does he come?" He asked.

"At the Chronic X of course." A voice said. He turned around and behind him was a boy with jet-black hair with red highlights in them. A cap on his head, though with holes on the sides of them as he had cat ears, the right one pierced with two sterling earrings. His attire consisted of baggy black jeans, tennis shoes, black wristbands, and a red shirt that was torn. It came above his stomach, his bellybutton pierced. Jack looked at him puzzled at his way of clothes he wore and by his cat-like ears.

"Chronic X?" He asked.

"Yea, man. You a real stranger here if you haven't heard of that most happening club in the city and Scar. She is like famous here and she is one of Aku's most prized possessions."

"She is?" He said surprised.

"Well, duh. He comes here ever so often to see her perform. I'm going there to see her myself, tonight. She's going to be on fire tonight…but if Aku were there she would be burning up baby. Who knows, he might be here tomorrow."

"I see…can you take me there?" He asked.

"You? Not like that. If someone saw the way you're dress they would think it was whack. You need some new thread my man." He said, flicking the earrings on his pointed ears.

"Threads?" He said perplexed by the word, not sure of what it meant, "What is this threads you speak of?"

"You know, threads!" He said as he pinched and pulled the fabric of his shirt, "Threads man. The clothes, the clothes!" He said, the samurai finally understanding now. He looked Jack over for a moment before he scratched his chin. "You're taller than me, but I think I have something upstairs you could wear?"

"Upstairs?"

"Yea, I live here with the old woman." He said, looking over at the old woman in the rocking chair. Who had got up for a moment and grabbed his ear, which was a sensitive spot. He squirmed and yelped trying to get away from him, "Come on! I'm sorry, grandma!"

"Little rascal. You should know better by now, Neal," She said, as she let go of his ear after awhile. He stumbled back some and rubbed at his abused ear. Since he did stay with her, he had to refer to her as Grandma not old woman. He wasn't really her grandchild, but he acted as if he was. They seem to have some sort of strange bond between each other as Jack observed them.

"Geeze, you didn't have to do it so hard." He rubbed his ear again, before he walked over to the front door of the flower shop, opening it before he looked back at Jack, "Follow me." Jack emerged inside the flower shop, there were a portion of flowers that were still fresh and blooming. Neal led him up a flight of stairs that was the second floor of the flower shop, but mostly where the kitchen, bathroom, and bedrooms were and also a sitting room where a television was. He led him into a room that had dark blue walls; there were posters of different sorts on them, along with one about Chronic X. Jack walked in; his wooden sandal stepped on an empty can. There seemed to be a few more around the room. Well, he could say the room wasn't really tidy. Neal pounced over to the closet and rambled through it tossing clothes out from behind him, the samurai dodging the flying clothes as he ravaged through them. He then found a few items that would be worthy enough for him to wear. He turned around and held up the items of clothes and then stuffed them into his arms.

"Here man. These are your new threads for the night. You can try them on. I'll be outside." Neal said, as he walked out of the room and shut the door.

"But…" He stopped as he had disappeared. His vision looked down at the bundle of clothes in his hands, none he really even seen before. Sure enough he would be having a struggle putting these on. He thought that as he could see a link of a chin going around a pair of baggy jeans, "This will be a challenge…"

Neal gave a long cat like yawn and put his arms behind his head as he waited for Jack to come down and emerge out of the building. Stumbling and noises could be heard above, as the samurai was having difficulty dressing into these unusual clothes he had given him. The pants looked more like a shirt and he couldn't tell if these other things were clothes at all. Ten minutes passed and Jack had finally managed to succeed in clothing himself now. He opened the bedroom door and walked out and headed downstairs and to the entrance of the flower shop. Neal was leaned against the wall, his ears twitching as he heard his footsteps. He turned his head and watched him exit the shop. The samurai was dressed in baggy blue jeans with slits at the knees, they seem to slip down off his waist every time he pulled them up, a black leather vest that only button down at the abdomen. The rest just gaped open showing his bare chest and he also wore a headband as his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Neal walked over to him surveying him head to toe for a moment and rubbed his chin, "You need something else. Ah, I know!" He said, as he then unsnapped one the earrings of his pointed ear and handed it to him. "Put this on your left ear. This should work nicely." He said, as Jack took the ear jewelry and looked at it. He still didn't understand why some males wear these earrings, he always thought the women wore them. Well, in this world he guessed this look was trendy. He hesitated for a moment, but snapped it on his ear. The young cat boy then rummaged in one of the many pockets of his pants and pulled out a pair of red visor shades. He unfolded them and placed them over the samurai's eyes. He blinked and looked at everything around him, it looked a little darker and redder too.

"Yeah, now you stylin' now. You look phat." He said.

"I think it may be because the clothes are too big." Jack said, looking down at the large baggy pants. Neal shook his head.

"No, no. Not fat. Phat." He said, correcting him. Jack just looked at him quizzically, still not understanding the meaning of this word 'phat'. Neal put a hand over his face and shook his head once more, "Man, just forget it. I'll tell you later. I guess you ready now. Just follow me and try to keep a low profile." He said, as he started to walk off and give a wave at the old woman, "See ya, later grandma. I might be back for dinner."

"Yes, off with you. Little scamp," She said, as she rocked in her chair. Jack bowing to her respectfully as he then followed the cat boy down the ruin sidewalk. They had cracks running through them and pieces of paper, flyers, and cans rolling around on the ground as they made their way to the other side of town, where the most happening events were starting up. After fifteen minutes of walking, they finally reached their destination…Chronic X. There were more people here than Jack expected to be. Different types of people, creatures, and even machines and robots were there. Loud music could be heard muffling inside, as people emerged inside. The club was very large and it was all black and had neon green lines trimming it's outline, along with the words **CHRONIC X'** in big bold green neon lights in the middle. They approached the club and made their way of the steps, they meeting a fairly large bouncer who had only one eye, "Hold it right there. Oh hey, it's you Neal. I see you came here again. You aren't going to cause any trouble tonight are you?"

"Course not. Only when I need to of course." He said, with a grin.

"You of all people like to come here. I shouldn't even be letting you in, but you're my main little man so it's cool." He said, but his gaze fell upon the samurai, "Who be this stranger? Never seen him before."

"Yeah, he never been here before. He's with me so he's cool. You know I thought I would show him around." Neal said, covering up. The bouncer looked at Jack with a steady gaze, he looking back. He then motioned his head to the right in a gesture.

"Alright, you two can go ahead in." He said, as Jack followed Neal inside as they walked by the bouncer. The doors slid open as they walked inside; Jack covered his ears as techno music blared out loudly and different hues of neon light flickered continuously in the cabaret. All sorts of people and other creatures were dancing to the loud techno music playing; there was a long large bar on the right side of the wall. A creature wearing a white dress shirt and black vest with a red tie and also had eight tentacles was serving drinks at the bar. There was a portion of large transparent, different colored balls hanging from the ceiling as figures, all females, were dancing inside of them. He looked to his left and could see another floor just below this one as it surrounded a very large stage at the bottom; this floor must have been the balcony.

__

It's the Ultimate; I can't go for it!

It's the Ultimate; I can't go for it!

Somebody scream! Somebody scream!

Jump around to awesome sound!

Move your feet to the killer beat!

Let your body go out of control!

And work your body to its Ultimate!

It's the Ultimate; I can't go for it!

It's the Ultimate; I can't go for it!

__

Somebody scream! Somebody scream!

Neal turned his head to the disturbed samurai, since he wasn't at all use to very loud surroundings, bright flashing colors and others being so active in such things. He was more used to being the forests and enjoying the solitude of it all and the peaceful atmosphere. But this? He couldn't handle it, but he had to stay focus at the task at hand. He removed his hands from his ears slowly and stood up straight. "Hey, loosen up a little. Don't go all stiff on me. It won't be long before she appears." He said a bit, loud so he could hear him over the loud music and chatter around the room. Jack seemed to give a nod as he walked over to the railing around the balcony and looked down at the large stage. He noticed there were a few peculiar items around the stage, some which looked dangerous. The volume of the techo music turned down a few knots as the DJ up in the booth near the ceiling started to speak into the microphone now.

__

Yo, yo everybody! The night is young and so is this hot music! We have a real treat for you tonight…that's right you know what time it is baby! Scar is here tonight! Stand back guys or you might get burn. Cause' this woman is on fire! Whoo, baby! And here she, the mistress of forbidden dance herself…Scar…

The lights stopped flashing and started to dim down to darkness. Jack looked around not sure of what was happening, he looking over to Neal for answers. His ears twitched as he walked over to the balcony, which mostly everyone was gathered around and motioned him over. He followed and stood beside them…smog was creeping over the stage floor below along with a large amount of water rising until it covered it.

"What is happening?" He whispered to him.

"The show is what's happening. She's about to perform." Neal said as he looked down, not really liking the looks of the water. Of course, he being a cat of course he didn't like water, especially a large quantity of it. Music then started to fade in slowly, the volume gradually increasing more and more. The fog crept over the dark surface of the water, bubbles starting to form in the middle as shadow could be seen. It started to emerge from the water. A figure then slowly started to loom out of the shallow water and was on its hands and knees. Dark wet hair dangled down as her head hanged down; she was dressed in dark clothing. A dark skirt with leather straps wrapped around it and her hips and a tight tank top wrapped tightly around her upper body, also a leather collar was attacked around her neck that had a chain linking to and running down into the shallow water. He then noticed that she had on the same bonds around her wrists from when he had seen her earlier.

"She is chained like some animal…" He said, he started to move from his position to see if he could help her, but Neal stopped him and pulled him back as he shook his head.

"Don't get carried away. Do something stupid here and it'll cost you. It's better if you just be a spectator." Neal said, warning him. The samurai nodded and continued watching as she had slowly picked herself up, around the water sparks of electricity glittering about and soon more of it was coming as it was quickly moving across the surface of the water.

"That is dangerous. Won't she be hurt?" He said wearily, Neal flicked his ear and then shook his head.

"Not much. Just keep watching." Neal said, giving a slight purr under his breath. They both watched as the woman gave out a loud scream, the electricity coursing through her body. Her arms thrown up in the air, with her head down as she continued screaming, it then came to a halt as she slowly got up, despite the electric shocks. The music was still fading in slowly, but it was getting louder as she had stood up firmly with her fists clenched. The crowed roared then started to roar in anticipation as she was starting to begin the steady slow movements. Jack looked at her as she was doing this, his thoughts wandering off for a moment.

__

Those are the same moves I saw her perform in the forest…

Her body leaned back, her arms spread out slanted upwards in a perfect angle, one leg prone forward and the other bent into a squat. Just for a moment she stayed like this before she pounced upwards, despite the bonds on her, and did a graceful back flip. She landing on her feet and a fist thrusting out in the air briskly, the sound of the music began as a single note followed with her moves. Her fist pulled back and then the other one thrusting into the air, another note being made. More various music was made and then words following them, as her movements were faster with the music.

__

{Techno music starting up slowly steadily}

__

Can ya hear it?

Bump

It's coming…

Bump bump

It's here.

Bump bump bump

It's the fear!

SCREAM! I SAID SCREAM!

{Music getting faster}

Run; run as fast ya can! You can hide from the fear!

Hide if you want to, but you know the fear is near…

The crowd was getting louder with their shouts and bellows. They going back to dancing, the sound of feet stomped against the floor. Jack was irritated and uncomfortable, though his vision was still on the woman down below, but was yanked away as the cat boy dragged him through the raging crowd he pulling him over to a secrete booth, it looking somewhat like a bubble, it didn't have any openings. Neal walked right into it and easily passed through it, along with the samurai. Inside here, they couldn't hear the loud music, it was very faint though. There flopped on what appeared to be a circular couch, with a table in the middle. Jack sat opposite of him and looked about quietly.

"Guess you didn't find what you wanted to, huh?" His ears twitched as he gave a yawn.

"Maybe and maybe not. I was wondering…could you tell me about that girl?" He asked, looking at the cat boy.

"Girl? Who Scar…well…" Neal seemed a loss of words for a moment and looked at his hand, "You should ask the old woman about that. She might know more than I do. I can tell you that's she's been here for awhile and well, she has a connection with Aku. So, she's more than just a dancer."

"Aku? You mean to tell me what she is one of Aku's minions?" He said, looking at him.

"Nah, nah. Nothing like that…a slave would be how you would put it really," He said, licking his hand and then picked up a glass that had a blue fluid in it and sipped it.

He narrowed his eyes and looked at him in a serious tone.

"I must meet with her."

Neal immediately spit the fluid out and coughed violently, his fist coming up and beating on his chest as he cleared his throat and looked over at the samurai in shock.

"You crazy! No one can't talk to her much less come within ten feet of her!" He said, rubbing his mouth.

"Well, I have to meet with her, regardless of the situation." He said, standing up. the pants slacking down off his waist, he pulling them back up. Why did these pants have to be so baggy? He started to make his way out, but Neal had waved a hand and shook his head.

"Hold it…if you're really going to do it, then I'll show you a easy and **safe** way to do it. I'm not doing anymore than that. All right?"

He nodded giving him a bow, "Thank you."

He waved his hand, "Whatever, you can have your ass handed to you if you want."

He blinked looking at him in some confusion.

"Why would I want a donkey handed to me?"

****

TBC

__

Well, I'm finally done with this chapter…it might be another week or two before I can write another chapter too this. I'm trying to do other chapters for my other fics. Check them out. I did my best so you could be satisfied with this chapter for awhile, I hope it's a bit satisfactory. Review.


End file.
